My heart will go on, and I hope it'll never stop
by Long Lost Dream37
Summary: back with another songfic! this is with Titanic song, happy ending and VERY fluffy. InuKag4ever! R&R! sweet and short.


**Ok, now, another song fic is back!!! I just love this song**

**Disclaimer: I don't own inu-kun and co. nor 'my heart will go on' by Celine Dion.**

(beeeeeeeeep)

Kagome took out the bag from the micro-wave, and poured the white, flowery pop corns into a bowl. She smelled them and smiled.

'Natural, no artificial butter! Just like I love them' she thought. She then poured some natural butter on top, and got the pot of peanut butter **(A/N: I just love pop corn with whatever I have in the fridge.). **

She took the coke from the counter and took everything to the living room, where an inpatient silver-haired hanyou waited for her.

"Oi! Kagome, why do we have to do this again?" Inuyasha asked, a bored expression on his face.

"Because I want to see a movie! I have not since months ago cuz all I do is break my back while looking for your precious jewel-shards. In my time, people enjoy their free time at maximum, an I have not have a rest since that last battle with Naraku. So shut up and don't complain. Tonight I'm having a well-deserved movie night!" the school retorted.

"keh!"

'uhg! He can be SO DENSE sometimes!! Why am I in love with this jerk again?' she though, while shaking her head.

"now… we have…pirates of the Caribbean, the lord of the rings….and the nightmare before Christmas. I knew I should not have let Souta take all the rest to his friend's house! But this will do. So which do you want to see Inuyasha?" she asked, looking at the three movies.

"uh…I don't know. What are they 'bout?" he asked, not really caring.

"well, POTC is about a pirate captain who wants to get to a cursed treasure, and gets friends with this boy, who wants to rescue the girl he's in love with and they live lots of action-humor filled adventures with pirates it's one of my favorites"

"nah…by the way you say it, it has more romance than action"

"hmf! Well, ok. Mmm…This one is one is a kids one, so I don't think you'll like it. But LOTR is an epic adventure with lots of monsters, heroes…and not so much romance. But it has lots of sword combats… and since you don't like romance, I guess I am to to see it for the 20th time" decided the girl, as she put on the video.

"um…I'll have to reverse it first. I'll take a minute. Let's watch some music videos meanwhile…" the girl said, while turning to MTV. In screen, appeared a ship, and out the speakers came a too well-know melody.

"Oh I love this song!!! It's from a movie called titanic. It's about a romantic couple who are in a sinking ship. Listen" exclaimed Kagome, turning the volume up, and sitting beside the hanyou to watch the clip.

"keh… what is it which women and romances?"

"ssshhhh!"

"keh"

_**Every night in my dreams  
I see you, I feel you,  
That is how I know you go on  
**_

'Awww… how I love this. I dream of a him too. I wonder if HIS heart will ever go on'

**_Far across the distance  
And spaces between us  
You have come to show you go on_**

'keh…really, what is it with them? Mmm.. now that that girl mentions it… it's 500 years to be exact. Oh how I wait for her to return each time. Every time she comes back I renew my hope that I will have her with me for the time being'

**_Near, far, where ever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on_**

'on and on… the hope of seeing his rare smile is what keeps me going day after day… no matter where I am, on when, the hope with keep us together'

**_Love can touch us one time  
And last for a lifetime  
And never let go till we're gone_**

'of course… I will live much longer that her, and than Sango or Miroku. They will start to age eventually, and at the end, what was our friendship for? I will be alone in a world that never accept me as I am, again'

**_Love was when I loved you  
One true time I hold to  
In my life we'll always go on_**

'oh how I crave for him to hold me in his arms, and never let me go… but I know it can't and it is not meant to be… he's still bonded to her, no matter what I do…but I will stay at his side… for the time left for us'

**_Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on_**

' but if she's gone.. mine will not… not without her kind, warm smile to revive my heart each time I fall'

**_Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on_**

'on and on each day… but when it's over…. Then what? I don't want to leave. I want to stay by his side for ever…but of course…I will have no excuse that time, and I will have to tell him…an…'

An arm slipped on her shoulders, and pulled her against a hard, well-built, warm chest, a chin resting on the top of her hair. She blushed furiously, but wrapped her arms around the torso of the man who had stolen her heart. She burind her face in his haori, his wonderful smell filling her nostrils, and her soothing scent overcrowding his senses.

**_You're here, there's nothing I fear,  
And I know that my heart will go on_**

'there's no safer place than here, in his arms… where my soul can rest in peace. I fear nothing… not even death, and I'm sure I will live to see the sun in his eyes over and over again, day after day…'

**_  
We'll stay forever this way_**

'oh, how I wish for it'

**_You are safe in my heart_**

'no safer place in the world'

'i'll never leave you…promise'

"I'm glad you agreed to come Inuyasha"

"yeah…I'm glad too"

**_And my heart will go on and on_**

"forever" they both whispered. Their eyes snapped open, and they blushed several shades of red, but never left the warm embrace.

"well…wanna see the movie?" she said, reluctantly letting go of the hug.

"uh…yes…but… I would not mind seeing the one with romance if you like it best…the one of the pirates"

she smiled

"great" then, blushing, she placed a peck on his cheek, which flared as red as his haori. "thank you Inuyasha… thank you…for being there for me always"

**KAWAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!! **

**Ok, I don't know if it was good, cuz the one I posted yesterday sucked a bit.**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND READ MY OTHER FICS!!!**


End file.
